


I Ain't No Single Lady, I've Got Me A Sugar Daddy

by Madiedoodle



Series: Domestic Zimbits [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty has trouble buying himself nice things, Bitty loves to dance like Beyonce, Jack has no trouble buying Bitty nice things, M/M, and having heels just makes that better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty likes wearing heels. Jack likes buying Bitty heels. It works out pretty nicely. </p><p>Another cute crackish fic that I wrote for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't No Single Lady, I've Got Me A Sugar Daddy

One thing Jack knew about his boyfriend was that Eric truly loved Beyoncé. It was a well-known fact, something that he would have to be blind to miss. He had accepted a long time ago that Eric loved Beyonce more than he loved Jack, but lucky for Jack it was in a quite different way. He had also come to the conclusion that if Eric left him for Beyonce, he would probably be able to accept that too. 

Along with Eric’s love of Beyonce was Eric’s love of dancing to Beyonce songs. It was something he did well, and something he did often. It was quite entertaining, something Jack loved to watch because Bitty just looked so happy and free when he was dancing, just like he did when he was skating. 

Another thing Eric loved to do was shop. Not often, just sometimes, he would pack up in the car and head to one of the many malls and would just wander around for hours. It was a little disconcerting how he could shop and never ever buy anything, something Jack didn’t understand. He would see how much Eric wanted something, and yet he would never buy it, just say something like ‘oh that is nice’ or just sigh wistfully and then set down whatever object he had come across. It would break Jack’s heart as he sat somewhere nearby, watching Bitty hold up some item of clothing or other to examine and then sigh and set it down. Either it was too expensive, too flashy, or too impractical, and Jack felt the overwhelming urge to buy it all. 

It was the shoes that did him in. There he sat, minding his own business at the end of the shoe aisle, looking at a pair of boots he thought his mom might like for Christmas, when he heard Bitty’s gasp of delight from just behind him. “Sweet lord, these are the exact shoes!” Bitty said quietly to himself, pulling out a pair of heels that Jack vaguely recognized from one of the videos Eric had shown him. They were rather impressive, as far as shoes go, and Jack couldn’t possibly imagine wearing them. Eric seemed to be frozen in awe of these shoes though, and Jack was just waiting for him to ask for them. It would be no problem, none whatsoever. But instead, Eric just glanced at him, glanced back at the shoes, patted the shoes longingly, and put them back, muffling the sad sigh as if that would prevent Jack from hearing it. He moved on down the aisle, glancing back at the shoes, and then kept going. 

Jack was left to stand in confusion, as Eric walked away from the shoes that he so obviously wanted to buy. He looked down at the shoes, which were rather terrifying to look at in all honesty, and wondered if Bitty actually wanted them, or if he just enjoyed the fact that they existed and Beyonce had worn them. In the end it didn’t matter, as he grabbed the box of shoes that corresponded with Bitty’s size and walked over to the register and set the down, psyching himself up to talk to the cashier as he made his way there. Luckily the girl at the register wasn’t much interested in talking, only raising one meticulous eyebrow at his choice in shoes and saying “Have a nice day” to dismiss him, leaving him to breathe a sigh of relief and go find Bitty. 

He found Bitty in the baking section, looking at pans and wrinkling his nose in distaste over this or that lack of quality of the pan, things Jack would never notice. He didn’t notice the new edition to the bags that Jack had already been holding from their previous purchases, mainly kitchen supplies for their apartment. It was another half hour before Bitty was satisfied with the kitchenware that they had purchased, and then they were on their way home. 

He left the shoes on the counter, which was his first mistake. Because by the time he was done with his shower and had opened the door to the bedroom, there laid Eric on the bed, nothing but on but the heels laced half way up his calves, looking dangerously sharp as Eric watched him with mischief in his eyes. 

“You bought me the Single Ladies heels. I would be concerned you were trying to make me a single lady if I didn’t already know you had no idea what song these shoes were from.” He said, smiling and kicking his feet, making the heels glint in the light. 

“I…..I take it they fit?” he asked haltingly, barely able to focus as he watched the shoes, glancing back and forth between the heels and Eric. 

“Like a dream, sugar.” He replied, and Jack couldn’t even bring himself to chirp him for using pet names, only watching Eric and those shoes. 

“I wasn’t sure you wanted them to wear, maybe just to have…” Jack said, and Eric shook his head. 

“I couldn’t own a pair of shoes like these and NOT wear them. It would be sacrilege. I wasn’t sure if you would be okay with me wearing heels, that’s why I didn’t get them.” Eric said, now looking sort of uncertain, and Jack couldn’t help but grin. 

“You could be wearing a Las Vegas Aces jersey and I would still love you.” He said, and Eric laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“How romantic.” Eric said, and with that he wiggled his eyes seductively. “Speakin’ of romance, why don’t you come over here?” he asked, and Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes, dropping his towel, and walking over to their bed. 

*!*!*!*!*

The clacking of dangerous heels on the tile of their kitchen became a common sound, and Jack honestly couldn’t be any happier about it. Bitty said it was for the convenience of reaching cabinets, but Jack knew that his boyfriend just enjoyed wearing heels, at least in the privacy of their home. It became a growing collection of heels. 

All it took was Jack coming home from practice one day to find Bitty dancing in the living room to Single Ladies wearing The Heels™ and folding laundry, Jack was set that Bitty in heels was probably his favorite thing. Because man did it make his boyfriends ass and calves look even better. It was a quick conversation of “Do you want to find more shoes you like?” and a happy nodded yes from Bitty that ended up with them internet shopping for more heels for Bitty. A red pair of stilettos that happened to match perfectly with Bitty’s red running shorts. A blue pair that happened to match perfectly with the Falconers Jersey. A couple of other pairs, just for fun. Bitty kept glancing over at Jack and lightly kissing him in thank you, and Jack couldn’t be any happier about it. It wasn’t like he had much else to do with all the money he had, and he was more than happy to buy Bitty whatever he wanted. And if he just so happened to want seven pairs of heels, then all the better.


End file.
